Music in the Nonexistent Soul
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: Edward always was the musical type, right? Now, see as the rest of the Cullens, the population of Forks and La Push as well, pick up on his hobby and sing through the plots of the Twilight series!
1. Serious OR Ready

Okay, so this is a funny little piece of messing up songs and sticking them into the Twilight universe. it was just for fun, I was bored and I absolutely love this song! The lyrics are a LITTLE off at some parts, and some parts didn't change much, but I like how it came out. WAYYY OOC, especially for Bella (Can you see her going mmm, Yeah!?), but otherwise, I this it okay. Tell me what you think! I might add on with other songs- ex: I Won't Grow Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Serious, or Ohmigawd You Guys.

* * *

**Serious (OR Ready, whichever you prefer!)**

EDWARD:  
We both know why we're here  
You see it in my eyes  
I guess it calms my fears  
To know it's nota surprise  
I thought one whiff of you  
Smelling like a dream come true  
Would leave me speechless like you always do

But now you're wide awake  
We've got some plans to make  
Let's take some action, baby

So, baby, give me your hand  
You've got some dreams to make true  
I've got your future all planned  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious with you

BELLA:  
I never thought that you-

EDWARD:  
(spoken) Uh, honey, I'm not finished.

BELLA:  
(spoken) Oh, sorry!

EDWARD:  
Since I was changed, you see

BELLA:  
Mmmm

EDWARD:  
My life was planned out neat

BELLA:  
Mmmm

EDWARD:  
War and blood, I wouldn't need

BELLA:  
Yeahh

EDWARD:

But then my family you meet

BELLA:  
Mmmm

EDWARD:  
In a big white house back east

BELLA:  
Oh, ohh

EDWARD:  
I struggled day and night

BELLA:  
Yeahh

EDWARD:  
I fought it with all my might!

EDWARD:  
Here's where your life begins

BELLA:  
My life begins

EDWARD:  
Just where do I fit in?

BELLA:  
I'll fit you in!

EDWARD:  
I'll break it down now, baby  
So, baby, give me your hand

BELLA:  
Oo, whoaa, here's my hand, here's my hand

EDWARD:  
You've got some dreams to make true

BELLA:  
We both have dreams to make true

EDWARD:  
I'll know that you'll understand

BELLA:  
Oh yes, I understand

BOTH:  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious

EDWARD:  
With you  
Serious

BELLA:  
Serious

EDWARD:  
Gotta get out and start your journey!  
Serious

BELLA:  
Serious

EDWARD:  
I'm telling you that this isn't corny!

BELLA:  
Oh, oh

EDWARD:  
You are my moon and sky  
We couldn't take it, between you and I

BELLA:  
Heyy

EDWARD:  
Baby, that's why you and I

BELLA:  
I, you and I

EDWARD:  
Should break up!

BELLA:  
Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we've-  
(Spoken) WHAT?? You're breaking up with me?  
I thought you were going to change me!

EDWARD:  
(Spoken) Bella, I'm gonna be a monster forever.

I need somebody  
Serious  
Less of a human, more of a monster  
Serious  
Somebody ready and not unsure!

BELLA:  
(Spoken) What?!

EDWARD:  
Okay, that came out wrong

BELLA:  
(Sobs)

EDWARD:  
Baby, let's both be strong

BELLA:  
(Sobs)

EDWARD:  
I mean, we've known all along

BELLA:  
(Spoken) Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not ready?  
I'm not ready to be changed, but I am ready to spend my life with you!

EDWARD:  
Baby, your future's all planned  
You've got some dreams to make true  
I thought that you'd understand  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious

_Bella runs farther into the forest while Edward dashes off to who knows where... A few hours later, Sam finds her and goes..._

Sam:

Ohmigawd, Ohmigawd you guys!

He just ditched her- the one with weird eyes!

Don't you worry Charlie, Bella will be fine!

Ohmiggawd!

* * *

Haha! That Sam part I just added on AFTER I uploaded it, so the formatting is a bit off, but still! I can sooo pcture that- sadly... anyhow, tell me what ya think!


	2. I Won't Grow Up!

AN: I had more inspiration for this! So yes, you will be getting a few more chapters. Anyhow, this is one of my favorite Disney songs (in reality, I love most Disney songs, but that's besides the point!). It's from Peter Pan! And, omg, can't you see Alice being like Tinkerbelle, and Bella being Wendy and Edward being... uh, nvm, can't picture Edward as Peter Pan... but he does have the red head part down! Anyhow, it's obviously I Won't Grow Up! Watch out though, it the middle of the song, it goes from Edward: You will grow up! and then Bella saying: I won't grow up! to the other way around. Same lines, Bella first then Edward. Most of the lyrics fit... only on a few lines it doesn't. Oh and I'm super sorry for the nonword- awfuller. It was in the original lyrics and I loved it some much I had to keep it! Plus, I;m sorry for my super long authors note. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or I Won't Grow Up (or any characters before mentioned from Peter Pan)

* * *

It was the day of Bella's birthday party and she had been dragged there quite forcibly by Edward.

"But Edward! I don't want to get older!" Bella had screamed as soon as they entered the very frilly and pink house.

"Bella, you don't want to be a vampire! I won't change you!" Edward argued back as the family gathered in the hall. They were watching them intently and then shocked when Alice tried to break up the fight. Edward and Bella burst into song.

* * *

**Alice:**

(spoken) Are you ready for your party Bella?

**Edward:  
**(spoken)Listen to me.

(sung)You will grow up!

**Bella:**

I won't grow up,

**Edward:**  
You don't want to be in pain

**Bella:**

I can stand a little pain

**Edward:  
**Just to be with me forever

**Bella:**  
I want to be with you forever

**Edward:**

There is nothing that you'll gain!

**Bella:  
**I think of everything I'll gain!

**Edward:**  
If growing up means  
It would be no price of bloodlust for eternity  
You'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up  
Not you!

**Bella:**

Yes me!

**Edward:**  
Not you!

**Bella:  
**Yes me!

**Edward:  
**You won't grow up,

**Bella:**

I will grow up!

**Edward:**

You don't want to never change!

**Bella:**  
I want to never change!

**Edward:**  
Or be with me forever!

**Bella:**

I want to be with you forever

**Edward:**  
Then you are very strange!

**Bella:**  
I know I'm very strange  
And if it means I must prepare  
To drink some blood and never care

I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up

**Edward:**

(groaning)

Not you!

**Bella:**

(smirking)  
Yes, me!

**Edward:**

Not you!

**Bella:**  
So there!

I wanna be vamp!  
I do!  
Like to see somebody try  
And make me.  
Anyone who wants to try  
And make me turn into a vamp  
Bite me if you can.

I won't grow up.  
Not a marriage or a kiss  
I will never fall unconscious!  
Or grow a fraction of an inch.  
'Cause growing up is awfuller  
'Cuz being with you is no deter!  
I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up,  
No sir,  
Not I,  
Not me,  
So there!

**Edward:**  
Please grow up!

**Bella:  
**I won't grow up!

**Edward:**  
Do you want to lose your soul?

**Bella:**  
You have not lost your soul!

Do what you sister tells you (Alice is very happy now)

**Edward:**  
I'll never do what she tells me! (Alice is annoyed now)

**Bella:**  
Edward, please give it a try!

**Edward:**

No, I won't give it a try!

**Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper:**

We won't grow up!

**Bella:**

You won't grow up!

**Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper:**

We will never grow a day

**Bella:**  
You will never grow a day!

**Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper:**

And if someone knows our secret!

**Bella:  
**And if someone knows your secret!

**Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper:  
**We will simply run away

**Bella:**  
You will simply run away!  
I won't grow up!

**Edward:  
**Please grow up!

**Bella:**  
No, I promise that I won't

**Edward:**  
Oh Bella, no you don't!

(dazzles her so she agrees with him)

I will stay with you forever

**Bella:**  
You will stay with me forever

**Edward:**

And find a crowbar if I don't!

**Bella:**

(seething)

Jake'll hit you if you don't!

**Both:**

And together we will be  
Living ever ever happily!

**Bella:**

(undazzled)  
I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up  
Not me!

**Edward:**  
No please!

**Bella:**

(ignoring him now as he screams)  
Not me!

**Edward:**  
Please no!

**Bella:**  
I won't!

**Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett:**  
SHE WON'T!

* * *

Esme and Carlisle stood, watching their children with gaping mouths.

"Carlisle…" Esme began, but her husband was reaching for the phone.

"I'm on it. Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen," he began speaking to an unknown person. "I would like to book an appointment for my children. Tell me, how much do you charge for therapy and board in the psychiatric ward?"

* * *

Okay, ha, I loved that! Sorry if the formatting was a bit messed up... it fanfic, it happens! Oh well... anyhow, I'll gladly take suggestions for songs... most Disney I could probably do (you'll see a lot of Disney if you continue reading this... I mean, I only have one more Disney planned, but I'm sure it'll sneak up on me!) Here's my line up (and not in the order perhaps)

1. Be A Man (Mulan... already wrote an HP version! Didn't post it, but I might put up a little verse of that, just cuz it's so funny!)

2. Love Song by Sara Bareilles (maybe... not sure... it would have Jake in it, though, sooo)

3. Together Forever (not sure if this the real name... it's from Annie, it goes, We're tied in a knot! You never cane sever!)

4. Dumb Dog (another Annie... hmm... Just a preview- remember what Bella's first impression of Mike was?)

That;s all I have planned for now, I'll take suggestion though! I hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews! (hint hint, cough cough!) And if you review, I'll give you a pass to visit the Cullens in the mental hospital!! Ladeedadeeda! I have this song stuck in my head now! (goes of singing _If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree!! I'll never grow up never grow up, not me!)_


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

AN: I updated really quickly!! I wrote this and it came quickly, I love this chapter! Not the funniest, but it is master fluff!! Well, of what I've written so far. I plan on doing at least one more fluff chapter. This is BellaxEdward and JasperxAlice. It takes place the first time Edward went to Bella's house at night. Well, not the _first_ time, but the first time that he revealed himself to her. Anyhow, since a) i don't have Twilight with me, a friend is borrowing it and b) it wouldn't be funny if I stuck to the book I kinda changed it around a little.Anyhow, I will be changing those songs... like I most likely will be doing a lot more Disney than I intending... this is Disney... next chapter is Disney... yeah, and I have more Disney planned. I'll give an updated list at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Can You Feel The Love Tonight or Twilight.

* * *

"I'm going out," Edward stated suddenly, walking past his family in the living room. In an instant, his car door slammed and the Volvo was gone. Alice and Jasper, who were sitting on the couch together, shared a look of understanding.

"I felt something from him," Jasper whispered quietly, just for Alice. She smiled and nodded, tapping her head. She had seen something as well.

"Let's go check it out."

And so the couple left as well, to find Edward's car in the forests beside Bella Swan's house. The window was open and Alice could hear a hushed conversation.

"Come on," Jasper said, helping Alice climb the house- not that she needed the help, but it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Quietly, so nobody could see them, they sat beneath the window, peeking in every so often.

"They're so sweet together! And that girl sure has an interesting future… it all ends two ways… death or with us. I hope it's with us. It gets boring with just Rosalie and Esme to talk to. I need a new sister!" Alice gushed, and if she were human, her face would have been flushed. She took a worried glance over to her husband- a gust of wind had just blown Bella's scent toward them. His eyes were black, but otherwise okay. Alice had to ask anyways.

"Are you-"

"Fine. I'm fine."

The two watched the pair interact, and smiled. They both knew what was coming.

* * *

**Alice:**

I can see what's happening

**Jasper:**

What?

**Alice:**  
And they don't have a clue

**Jasper:**

Who?

**Alice:**  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our Eddie's happy too!

**Jasper:**

Oh!

**Alice:**

The sweet caress of twilight  
They're such a perfect pair

**Jasper:**

And with all this romantic atmosphere  
I really think I care

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The way he holds her tight?  
He listens close to her nightmares

And soothes them in the night

**Edward:**  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past- impossible!  
She'd run away from me

**Bella:**  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
I know there's something strange about him

But my love, I can't deny

**Jasper:**  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The way he holds her tight?  
He listens close to her nightmares

And soothes them in the night

**Alice:**  
Can you see the love tonight?  
I needn't look too far  
Their love's uncertain, but I have confidence  
Love is where they are

**Jasper and Alice:**

(they are facing each other, eyes full of love and compassion)

And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do

**Edward:**  
It's enough for this restless wanderer

**Bella:**  
Just to be with you

* * *

Just then, Jasper was overwhelmed by emotion. He swept Alice into a passionate kiss and all of a sudden-

BAM! They were on the ground.

They heard a human gasp, and Edward gritted his teeth.

"Bella, I'll be back later, I promise," he said in a loving voice. His tone quickly changed and Jasper felt anger and annoyance radiating off of him. "But first I need to kill my siblings!" He jumped out the window gracefully and the couple stood and ran far far away…

* * *

I saw the lyrics to this song and I had to have Jasper sing the chorus. It's perfect! Can you feel the love tonight- Jasper, feeling emotions, yeah, you probably got that already...

Here's my updated list (not in order):

_1) I Won't Say I'm In Love (ack, more Disney!)_

_2)Love Song (sticking to that one!)_

_3) Dumb Dog (not too sure, but maybe)_

_4)SOMETHING FROM WICKED (obsessed with it, but I've never seen it... sad, isn't it? My friends have gone and I've heard it's amazing! Anyhow, I might do more than one... I absolutely love the soundtrack! No good deed goes unpunished, no act of charity goes unresented, no good deed goes unpuni- omg, that's Edward's song!! Must get working!)_

Alright, there you have it! If you review... umm... I'll... let Jasper and Alice hide... in your house... so you can meet them and Edward when he comes to destroy them! LOL, just kidding, I'll give you 100 cookies in the shape of a character f your choice.


	4. I'm Not That Girl OR She's That Girl

Okay, here is the RosaliexEmmett chapter! To tell you the truth, it's not very funny- a little fluffy, not very funny though. Sorry about that. Anyhow, I actually had two for this one- I'm Not That Girl from Wicked and I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules (yeah, I know, Disney!). I chose I'm Not That Girl, but if you want just the lyrics for the other one, I'll post it. You see, I figure out new lyrics, _then_ I put it into a story piece. So the other one's not in a story. If enough people want it, I'll post it as an extra!

I hope you like this one! It takes place in New Moon while Edward is off to kill himself. It's basically Rosalie saying- why did he fall in love with a human? What about me? Why doesn't he think I'm pretty (she did admit she was vain in Eclipse!)? And then Emmett comforting her and all. Okay, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's sequels, or I'm Not That Girl. It's so sad right? If I owned Twilight I would own Edward Cullen and it would be even ahrder to get a guy that satisfies me... and if I owned I'm Not That Girl I would have tickets to see Wicked... which I don't... which is even sadder because my mom saw it but left me home (and if I didn't have plans that day I could have gone too! Stupid sports... I would have ditched practice for WICKED!)

* * *

"What does he see in that human brat??" Rosalie huffed, pacing through the garage. Edward was off to Italy to get himself killed- over a _human! _Emmett stood by silently, letting her blow off steam. He knew his wife well, and if she was mad, she was _mad_.

"Rosalie, he loves her. Isn't that enough?" Emmett tried to reason, but he knew it was no good.

"NO! She's human, she's our _prey!_ Vampires don't fall in love with humans! It's common sense!"

"Edward is weird, we all know that! Come on, Rose," Emmett took her face between his hands and kissed her gently. "Please try to understand. For Edward. For Bella. For the family."

"What family?" Rosalie pulled away, a sneer across her beautiful face. "The family that fell apart because Edward decided to leave a human girl? The family that never contacts anyone anymore? The family that isn't a family since Edward went and ruined it all??"

"Wait, wait, wait- Rosalie, I thought you were mad at _Bella_," Emmett reasoned, and Rosalie sighed.

"No. Yes. I don't know! I should be mad at her and I am- but it's _Edward's_ fault that everything is all wrong!" Defeated, Rosalie perched herself on the hood of her car. Emmett leaped up and joined her, grasping her small, delicate looking hand in his large, muscular one. Staring out into the forest beside their house, Rosalie began to sing softly.

* * *

**Rosalie:**  
Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden secrets, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He would never tell  
But he told that girl:

**Emmett:**  
He won't go too far  
He won't lose sight of who we are

**Rosalie:**  
I'll remember, I'm the one for you

**Emmett:**  
He deserves that too  
And she's his girl

**Rosalie:**  
Ev'ry so often we get so stressed

About what he could want  
But Edward is different from all the rest  
He's always so nonchalant

**Emmett:**  
Good blood- who cares?  
You can get that from big bears  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
You're the girl I chose

**Rosalie:**  
And Heaven knows  
That she's his girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart

**Emmett:**  
You are like my moon and my sky  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so

**Rosalie:**  
And she's that girl

* * *

"Rosalie! Emmett! Pack up! Come on, we're going home!" Esme ran into the garage, exuberant with joy. "Bella and Edward are okay!"

Rosalie let out a huge breath of relief. Her brother was alright. And Bella was okay too.

As Esme ran back into the house to finish packing their things, Emmett stole a glance at his wife. He was surprised to see Rosalie silently and tearlessly weeping.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He took her hand in his and her eyes met his.

"They're okay," she sobbed. "They're okay and they'll be okay forever. We can't leave her again. We won't. Never. She's part of the family." Emmett's face broke into a huge grin.

When Bella confronted the family about the bite, Rosalie, in a voice and speed too fast for Bella to hear, whispered to Emmett.

"Even out my vote. _Get it?_ I'll disable your car if you don't." Bella's eyes landed on me. With Rosalie's blessing and order, he screamed

"Hell yes!"

* * *

AN: Yes, I actually checked New Moon for if Bella just looks at Emmett or asks. I know, weird, right? I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy and make me write faster! Suggestions for songs also help! And if there's a certain thing you wanna see (aka Mike trying to get Bella, Jake imprinting, etc.) just lemme know!


	5. Kiss the Girl Already!

**Okay, guys, super sorry. Why am I really sorry? I have given you another Disney chapter. And I think there will be more. Oh, and I know I told someone that this one would be Love Song, but that just wouldn't come. Maybe a few more chapters and I'll try it again. Anyhow, another Cullen family scene. Oh, but next chapter will have Mike! And Eric! And Tyler! You want to know the song? Well, to tell you the truth, it is Disney, but not like Mulan Disney. It's a Camp Rock song coming out this summer. But I've had it stuck in my head since the music video came out and I can soo picture Mike and the others just going up to bella and singing We rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on! trying to convince her to choose them. So I'm trying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Kiss the Girl.**

* * *

"Guys, I've made my decision," Edward stated as the family gathered one Friday evening.

"About that Swan girl?" Rosalie sneered unhappily.

"Yeah. I'm taking her out tomorrow. We're going to my meadow."

"You mean you're "Edward time" spot?" Alice laughed, seeing what would happen on that day. "I thought you let nobody see you during "Edward time!" And you're planning on showing her our glittering?"

"Uh-huh. Might as well, I promised her I'd tell her someday," Edward sighed, plopping on the coach.

"Well, Edward, that's wonderful! You know that we support everything you decide," Carlisle comforted as Esme nodded in agreement. She was just so happy that her son had found love.

"Am I gonna get a sister?" Emmett asked- well, shouted.

"No!" Rosalie protested.

"Aww, Eddie's in love! I can feel it from here!" Jasper chided, only to be slapped in the head. "What was that for?"

"The Eddie thing," Edward smirked, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Disney, Disney, Disney, Disney, oh, Nickolodeon… no, wait, that show is on Disney, Disney, Disney- what's wrong with the TV??"

"Sorry, Edward, I forget to tell you. I was messing around with some wire before- you know, I was trying to get more car channels. I messed it up _bad," _Rosalie apologized, laughing nevertheless when Edward's eyes landed on _A Little Mermaid_.

"Oh!" Alice squealed, coming out of yet another vision. "You're gonna kiss her! Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes marriage, then comes change, then come eternity… oh man, this family's deranged!" Soon, the entire house was singing except Rosalie, who obviously was opposed. She tried to convince him otherwise.

Alice's vision wavered and she pushed even harder to help him make a decision. Suddenly, she told everyone to shut up- Edward forgot to turn off the TV.

"Guys, this is the nearly kissing scene! Shush, I'm watching!"

"What are you, five? It's Disney!" Emmett teased playfully, but Jasper protectively slapped him.

"I don't remember my childhood, let me pretend, okay? Oh, I love this part!" The family watched as the song began. Jasper joined in and soon the entire family was bursting with song- except Edward, of course, who was thoroughly convinced that his family _was_ deranged. He wasn't going to bet against Alice, after all!

**

* * *

**

Jasper:

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

**Rosalie:**

She don't got a lot to say

But that's cuz you dazzled her

**(Spoken)** You brat!

**Jasper:**

**(spoken) Rosalie! Don't interrupt!**

And I don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

**Alice:**

Yes, you want her

Smelling it, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

I can see her so clear

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

**All Cullens except Edward:**

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like you too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

**Emmett:**

Now's your moment

Sitting in a green meadow

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

After you kiss the girl

**All the Cullens except Edward:**

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You are so prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

**Rosalie:**

Sha la la la la la

Please stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kill the girl

**All except Edward and Rosalie:**

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

**Rosalie:**

Sha la la la la

I can't hear!

You know that girl is queer!

You cannot kiss the girl

**Esme:**

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

**Carlisle:**

Go on and kiss the girl

* * *

"Fine, I will, just stop singing!! You're all insane!"

* * *

**Ha, like, Edward's last little line? I love it! I know that in the beginning there is some talking and that's not really in the song. I just had to put it in though! You understand, right? Now, off to rewatch the music video for we Rock! Did I mention I've been singing it all day and until two hours ago, all I knew was We rock, we rock, we rock, we rock on! Now I know more though, so my friends aren't _as_ annoyed. Luv ya, gotta run!**


	6. Cuz We Rock!

**Camp rock is here! Whoo! Still have it in my head! I know that all of my chapters have had the possibilty of happening, but this one does not. At all. This will probably be the only one. I loved the idea when I started writing it though, so it stayed! Oh and I have never seen or read Romeo and Juliet, so what I have is stuff I got off SparkNotes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, We Rock, or Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

"Okay, people, time for auditions!" Mr. Banner announced for the school play, _Romeo and Juliet: Supernatural._ He had rewritten the entire play so that it was in modern times and instead of battling families, it would be battling species! He was super excited about it, and it was time to cast the two leads- Romeo, the werewolf, and Juliet, the vampire. They also needed to cast Paris, another vampire.

"We'll be auditioning in groups of two or three. Mike, Eric, and Tyler, you're up!" Prepared, they ran up to the stage and began to battle for the microphone. As Mike and Tyler wrestled each other to the ground, Eric grabbed the mike.

"We would like to dedicate our audition to Bella Swan! Guys, come on, get up!" He tried to calm the boys as Bella and Edward completely ignored it all.

"Edward, who do you want? Romeo, I'm guessing, right?" Bella asked, perched on his lap on the ground.

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Edward scoffed and Bella's mouth dropped open.

"But what if I'm Juliet?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind _then_, but honestly, Bella, do you really think I want to be a werewolf?"

"No, I guess not. But if I get Juliet and one of them gets Romeo, I'm quitting!" Bella insisted. Edward chuckled and stroked her hair gently.

"Alright, but then you'll have to go shopping with Alice on opening night." Bella's eyes grew wide and began to take back her words. Just then, she was cut off by the boys' singing.

"You realize that this is dedicated to you, right?" Edward laughed, pulling her closer as she got up to punch one of them in the face. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Mike, Tyler, and Eric:**

'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
We rock  
We rock on

**Mike:**  
Come as you are  
You're a superstar  
You're the newest kid and you know it

**Eric:**  
You know you're red beet  
And you look at your feet  
Hearts racing faster and we're rolling

**Tyler:**  
All that you need  
Is my van to take you  
To some other place where  
Where you know  
You belong

**Bella: (spoken loudly) **What, the hospital? (**gets up and drags Edward up to the stage so she can punch them)**

**Mike, Tyler, and Eric:**  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice, following our dreams  
'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Cullen will never bring us down  
The harder we fight, well, we're the best in town!

'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

We rock, we rock, we rock on  
We rock, we rock, we rock on

**Edward: (Calming Bella as she trips and hits her knee. Begins to bruise and he smells the blood)**  
Finally letting to  
Loosing all control  
I will stop myself because I love you  
I'm afraid to be  
Everything you see  
So much hiding out  
I cannot take it

**Bella:**  
All that you need  
Is my blood to take you  
To some other place where  
Where you know  
You belong

**Edward: (spoken) **Bella, are you sure? You realize that tickets to Italy are rather expensive!

**Mike, Tyler, Eric:**  
Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice, following our dreams  
'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

**Edward and Bella:**  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The harder they fight, well, they all look like clowns

**Mike, Tyler, Eric:**

'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

**Bella:**  
You got the music in your soul

**Edward:**  
That's just the thing I want the most

**Bella:**  
You pick me up when I fall down  
It turns my world around

**Mike:**  
'Cause I rock

**Tyler:**  
I rock!

**Eric:**  
I rock!

**Mike, Tyler, Eric:**  
Bella Swan!

**Bella:**  
Every day

**Edward:**

And every night

**Mike:**

Cause I rock

**Tyler:**  
I rock!

**Eric:**  
I rock

**Mike, Tyler, Eric:**  
Bella Swan!

**Edward:**  
You jumped off a cliff and then you screamed

**Bella:**  
I was finding your voice, following my dreams  
'Cause you rock!

**Mike:**  
I rock!

**Tyler:**  
I rock

**Eric:**  
I rock on!

**Edward and Bella:**  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder they go, well, they just look like clowns!

**Mike, Tyler, Eric:**

'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice, following our dreams  
'Cause you rock  
You rock  
We rock  
You rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go, well, the better we sound

'Cause you rock  
You rock!  
You rock  
Bella Swan!

We rock, we rock, we rock on

**Bella and Edward:**

We rock, we rock, we rock on

**(The big kissing scene comes now!!)**

* * *

"Perfect!" Mr. Banner shouted and the five teenagers were suddenly broken out of their trance. "Just perfect! Mike, Eric, Tyler- you three will be Capulet servants- meaning blood sources for the vampires here. Edward- Romeo, the werewolf! Bella- Juliet, the vampire! Hm…" He scanned the rest of the crowd. "Jasper, you will be playing Paris! Rosalie- Rosaline, the weak human that Romeo likes! She doesn't appear in the original, but… we can fit her in here!"

A groan and a growl was heard from the audience.

"Bella, if you even _think_ about it…Jasper, you too!" Alice seethed.

"EDWARD!! YOU PRETEND YOU LIKE HER ANYWHERE OTHER THAN STAGE AND I WILL SMASH YOUR CDS, PIANO, _AND_ I'LL SEND BELLA CLIFF-DIVING AGAIN, _AND_ TELL JACOB THAT BELLA LIKES HIM MORE THAN YOU!!" was Emmett's rant.

"Alright then, I'll post the rest tomorrow! Don't be late for practice tomorrow! We'll be working on Paris's infatuation with Juliet! The one where she says that she _thinks_ she can love him! And we'll be practicing Romeo pining after Rosaline as well- I suggest you practice those scenes at home, Edward, Rosalie, it'll be easy for you!" Mr. Banner announced, paying no attention to the shouts. Edward promptly scooped Bella up in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Romeo, oh, Romeo… You're not acting very werewolf-ish. Maybe we can go to La Push and get some tips?" Bella joked.

"Not a chance, vampire. Did you realize that you have to feed off _their_ blood?" Edward joked right back.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go home now, okay?"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!! ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!"

"Then again, La Push is sounding pretty good."

* * *

**Haha, poor Edward. I read the name Rosaline and gave it to Rosalie without even seeing who the character was! Then I went back and read it and though- omg, that's perfect! And Edward is a werewolf... and Bella is a vampire... and the boys are humans... and Rosalie is human! Oh, yeah, this takes place after New Moon but before eclipse, so it's a little AU, since the other 3 Cullens wouldn't still be in school but that's okay since I'm not going by the book here! Reviews? I barely got any for my last chapter in Adopting a Wizard and it made me sad... cheer me up?**


	7. Soulja Boy

**Okay, this was a FUN chapter to write! I hope you enjoy it- I really hope you do! I'm gonna go right into and have my main AN at the bottom, kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Soulja Boy (I just ruined the chapter's suprise!)**

* * *

"Jacob's right in his room, Bella," Billy told the girl blankly. She went down the hall and opened the door to the most disturbing sight.

* * *

**Jacob: (dancing to Soulja Boy) **Now watch me yooou crank dat soulja boy!

* * *

"JACOB BLACK! GET BACK TO BED! NOW!" Bella screamed as she watched her best friend dance across the room. "You are supposed to be weak and hurt, not dancing! Bed! Now!"

"But, Bells, I heal fast! I'm fine!" Jake protested.

"This is supposed to be the sappy solo song I sing to you about how I love you, but I can't be with you because I _need_ Edward! BED! I'm going to leave and if you are not looking all weak and hurt when I come back, I will find a baseball bat and _make_ you weak and hurt!" She gave him the Evil Eye and he withered back.

"Got it," he whimpered.

"I'm leaving!" Bella announced as she turned on her heel and left the room. Jacob quickly hid his baseball bats and anything that could hurt him. He grabbed some candy hearts that he had left from Valentines' Day and dived into bed. He had just pulled the covers onto himself when Bella opened the door.

"Jacob? Oh, Jacob!" she sobbed and sat down beside him.

* * *

**Bella:**

Head under water,

And you tell me to not cliff dive again

The breathing gets harder, I need his voice

You made room for me but it's not too soon to see,

That I'm happy in your hands.

I'm unusually hard to find safety

Blank stares at blank pages.

No easy way to say this.

You mean well, but you make this hard on me.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you'll get one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's,

Life or death, right now

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay.

If all you have is leaving,

I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.

Today.

I learned the hard way,

That they all say things you want to hear.

My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,

And your twisted words, your help just hurts.

You are not what I thought you were.

Hello to myths and fights

Convinced me to please you.

Made me think that I need this too.

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you'll get one, you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you get one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's,

Life or death, right now

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay.

If all you have is leaving,

I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.

Today.

Promise me you'll leave the light on,

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone.

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say,

I won't write you a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you'll get one, you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's,

Life or death right now

Is that why you wanted a love song,

'Cause you asked for it,

'Cause you you'll get one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song,

'Cause you tell me it's,

Life or death, right now

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay.

If your soul is looking for it's mate

Vampircy is my fate

Babe, I'll walk right back to Forks when I believe that there's a reason to,

Write you a love song today.

Today.

* * *

"Jake, I love you, but I can't. I just… can't," Bella cried, stroking his warm face. "Edward and I… please understand… this is so hard to choose. But Edward… and the Cullens… I don't know what I would do if they were gone. Please, Jake, forgive me."

He weakly laid his hand in her and squeezed it tight. When they pulled away, there was a candy heart.

"Keep it forever," he whispered. "Don't eat it- it's over six months old, anyhow. Never forget me. I won't forget you, even if I imprint. And promise me- and you have to promise- that you'll visit."

"I won't be allowed in La Push. The pack would shred me to pieces… and burn them, too," Bella realized softly.

"Promise me you'll come," Jake insisted. "If any of my brothers hurt you, I will personally slit their throats. You have to promise…"

"I promise."

"Take care of yourself, okay Bells? Make sure that the bloodsucker doesn't suck it all out," Jake said, drifting to sleep. "Promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

**Did I mentioned that I don't own Love Song either? Haha! Got'cha! I was trying to think of a funny way to do this and all of a sudden a picture of Jake doing Soulja Boy got stuck in my head. So, hence this chapter. I actually love Love Song, it is one of my favorite songs- even more so when I realized that the ORIGINAL lyrics fit the tragic Bella/Jake story almost perfectly. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward and Edward/Bella... but I love Jake as a friend and I feel bad for him... really bad. **

**MORE INFO: I wrote a twoshot for a challenge, it's titled Sick, I think it's hilarious. I have one more chapter to go in What Edward Cullen Will Never Do. After that I will be beginning a new story (a little more serious though). Um... I finished my 20Q story. HP crossover... still going strong! The updates for this will be more scarce, really it'll be whenever I can think of a song. I also might do a followup chapter if I can find a good song for the Romeo and Juliet chapter, despite the fact that I like to keep it somewhat canon.**


	8. Be a Man or a Vamp or a Wolf

**Sorry for the wait guys! I was stuck :). Anyhow, one more noncanon chapter. I follow up to the Romeo and Juliet one. It's dedicated to Artemis of the Golden Apple for giving me a place to put this song! It's literally my fave Disney song EVER! I even have an HP version... but that's never going up. What IS up- Lost Control, my new story! Check it out! I'm so proud of it! Yes, I know, I messed it up (Romeo and Juliet... not the story...)- but let's go with Mr. Banner messed it up, kay? The bold during the song is speaking!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Be a Man or Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

Bella sighed as she scanned her script. They had been learning the dances for days and it was time to start rehearing the actual scenes.

"Alright, everyone, get ready!" Mr. Banner cried and the music started. The students stood in a military style line, at attention. Jasper had been playing soldier all afternoon.

"Jasper, Bella, are you ready? Edward, you too!"

"Yes sir!" Jasper said, a cocky grin on his face. Edward sent out floods of love, thanks to standing next to Bella. When the teacher had turned around, the former general did a mock salute, hitting Edward between the eyes effectively.

* * *

**Mr. Banner:**

Let's get down to business  
To rehearse the play  
Cullens and Miss Swan-  
You can lead the way!

(couple walks sullenly to stage, holding hands.)

**Mr Banner: (spoken) No, no, this is the beginning! You don't get along! Rosalie! We need you! (Rosalie runs up) Get right in between them- yes, Miss Hale, you must hold Edward's hand… give him a peck on the cheek… there we go! (Rosalie takes his hand, looking disgusted. She pecks him on the cheek, but while Mr. banner isn't looking, smashes his foot and blows kisses to Emmett) **

(sung)  
You're the saddest bunch

I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Somehow I'll make a play

Out of you

**(spoken) Come on people! Let's go! The Capulet family, now- the servants as well… here we are… Bella, your cue! You are in love with Romeo! Paris, you are in love with Juliet!**

**Bella:**  
I know he's a werewolf  
But he's good inside  
I know we will fight it  
Paris is just some guy!

**Jasper: (grimacing, knowing Edward is going to kill him)**  
You're a vampire that's

caught my eye  
But somehow, you don't like me  
Someday I'll make a mate

out of you

**Mr. Banner: Dance sequence! Go, go, go!**

**Mike:**  
I'm never gonna catch  
my breath

**Jasper: (as he dances with Bella) **  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me

**Bella:**  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym

**Mr. Banner: (to himself about Edward)**  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death

**Jacob: (watching from the back of the gym)**  
Hope he doesn't see  
that I'm here

**Quil: (with Jacob)**  
Now I really wish that I  
could record this!

**Mr. Banner: You're sneaking out to see each other! Bella, you are sneaking into his room as he sleeps! Get it? You have to be nervous, but confident! They will kill you if you're found! Think like a vampire! Act like a vampire! Be- Bella? Bella? I don't think you're supposed to actually draw blood from him… Mike, I think you should go to the nurse… Bella, nice punch. But stay in character, will you? Now, into the next scene!**

**Cast:**  
(Be a vamp)  
She must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a vamp)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a vamp)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

**Mr. Banner: Edward, wake up! You know she's there and you must be apprehensive! You love her, but she's dangerous- your enemy! If you family finds out, she'll surely be killed! You must push her away and tell her no!**

**Edward:**  
Time is racing toward us  
till our families collide  
I must heed every order  
If I plan to survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So get out, be safe,

We're through  
How could I fall in love

With you

**Mr. Banner: Families are at war! Dance sequence, the war one!**

**Play Vamps:**  
(Be a vamp)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a vamp)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a vamp)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

**Play Wolves:**  
(Be a wolf)  
We must be swift and careful now!  
(Be a wolf)  
They are forbidden

We must stop it!

(Be a wolf)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

**Mr. Banner: Kiss! Go, on, it's just acting, no need to be nervous! (They kiss very passionately, in a way that is clearly NOT acting). Um… like, I said, this is **_**acting**_**. Yeah, uh… Rosalie, Jasper, mind pulling them apart?**

* * *

"JASPER!!" Edward cried as he tackled his brother. Jasper shoved Bella from his headlock gently as possible and duck out of the way. As they tumbled down the stairs, Emmett ran as quickly as he could for the human charade. He stopped for a moment to kiss Rosalie, then sped off the attack Edward.

"EDWARD!!" he screamed as the crowd watched in shock. Jacob and Quil were hysterical laughing in the back, tears streaming down their faces.

"Alice!" said vampire piped up, the only one not in shock. Obviously, she knew what was going to happen. As soon as the three boys (and Rosalie and Bella) realized that, they lunged. Mr. Banner was given the task of removing the siblings from each other's necks and escorting Bella Swan to the nurses' office. She had gotten hit between the eyes and was currently incapable of seeing.

Well, that was the story. In reality, she had torn Alice's sweater, and in a moment of sun, gotten blinded by her skin. But Mr. Banner didn't need to know that, did he?

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Think I should never write again? That last one would be a shame because... well, my new story and all... yeah. I am super proud, it's rivalling Adopting a Wizard on my faves of my own... this is a VERY close second... comical reliefe when I had writers' block and all. So... yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, hope you review, and hope you check out my new story and review THAT! Did I mention I love that one? Oh, and another comedy piece out-Sick, written for a challenge. Just a two-shot, but funny anyhow!**


	9. Unfaithful

**

* * *

**

so sorry for lack of updates! I've been working on Chaos at the Cullens (awesome challenge fic, I love it!) and I've been reading The Puppet Master (check it out, amazing fic! Cammy is not a Mary Sue, she's a typical fan girl, but not soooo bad. I love it! Awesome twists and all... check it out and let the author know I sent you!) and I've just had lack out ideas. I hope you like! I have references to other chapters in here. This is in Eclipse, when Bella can't choose between Jacob and Edward, but she knows she's hurting Jacob.

**Dicsclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Unfaithful (which is by Rihanna... I think)**

* * *

Bella thrashed around in bed, crying out into the night.

"Jacob! Jacob, please be okay…" Edward sighed. He knew it was wrong to deprive her of his friend. But it was clear, even to him- she was in love. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her so much, but he didn't want to risk losing her.

"Shh…" he comforted, picking up the fragile human and rocking her carefully. "Shh, it's okay, Bella, I'm here." Bella woke slowly, her eyes opening with a haunted look.

"I'm hurting him," she stated quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I can't hurt him anymore. I need… Edward, I need to end it with him." Inside, Edward was feeling a whirlwind of emotions- yes, she had chosen him, he was happy. But she was devastated to be leaving Jacob. She was hurting so, so, badly.

_Should I let her give him up? I don't want to lose her, but she just loves him so much…_ Edward thought. He tried to sing Bella back to sleep, his thoughts wandering to his life ever since he had met this wonderful human girl.

* * *

**Edward:**

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
I don't have a soul  
Cause it seems so wrong  
She really loves his company

He's more than a boy

And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm back again  
And to him she just can't be true

**Bella:**  
And I know that he  
knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime we walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for my runaway  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the wolves  
A flicker in his eyes, I see  
Because we both know  
Why I'm about to go  
And he's having jealously

Cause I know that he  
knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
with some other guy  
I can see him dying

**Edward:**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime he walks out the door  
I see her die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt her anymore  
I don't wanna take away her life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

**Bella:**  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime we walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer oh (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

* * *

"I am so selfish," Edward said to himself as Bella drifted back to sleep. "I'm a monster. A selfish monster. But I can't lose her. And you know, what? I'm glad she's choosing me and not that _dog_. I think I can live with the guilt of being selfish if I have her. Yes… I think I can."

"And he says _you're _crazy…" Jasper whispered quietly to Alice from under the window sill.

"I know, I can't believe he's talking to himself!" Alice agreed, just before Edward leaned out the window.

"You _are_ crazy. Go! Now!"

"Nope. This is too much fun!" Edward leapt out the window as Alice jumped, ready to run. As he chased her all the way back to the Cullen house, Bella stopped her fake sleeping. She leaned out to speak with Jasper.

"Wow… I can just feel the brotherly/sisterly love radiating off of them…" she stated sarcastically. "Or maybe that's just you."

"I didn't know you were sarcastic!" Jasper laughed. "And no, it's them. Can you feel the love tonight!"

"The way he wants to kill!"

"Okay, that's not fair, you totally ruined it!"

"It's true!"

"Is not, Edward would never kill her!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! Because if he killed her, I would kill him, and you would probably follow and he doesn't want that so he wouldn't kill her."

"You have weird logic."

"It makes sense!"

"Still weird."

* * *

In case you were wondering, after Jasper quotes himself, it's Bella, Jasper, Bella, Jasper and so on. I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Wicked Medley

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated ultimately to Artemis of the Golden Apple (again... cuz I think I already dedicated a chapter to her... but that's okay, cuz, well, I have a really good reason!). So we got into a conversation about the music we liked and musicals and a whole bunch of other stuff! But, she mentioned that Wicked was sooo overdone in her school and she couldn't take it anymore when someone sings Defying Gravity. Well, since I love all things Wicked, I decided to go reread the book (I'm at the point when Nessa goes to Shiz! Yay! Well, no, not really...) and then I had this wonderful idea- and I've had the main idea for a while. I said a few chapters ago that No Good Deed was Edward's song. Totally is. So, I started writing it- but when I looke at the scene, there was so much more! So I added a few more songs, making this the ultimate medley. I might have more Wicked chapters, but this is the ULTIMATE (especially for chapter 10!). This all webbed from this convo with Artemis. Oh, and I bet you'll never be able to scream after hearing Defying Gravity after this! Well, maybe from laughter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or (get ready) any of the following songs from the musical Wicked: Defying Gravity, No Good Deed, No One Mourns the Wicked, and March of the Witch Hunters**

* * *

The Cullens and the pack were ready to fight. All was left was to say goodbye to Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Seth. They were leaving for their night in the mountains.

"Edward, if they come your way, you must fight them! Understand, son? For Bella, you must keep her safe!" Carlisle told him, worried that this would be the last time he would see his son.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow- I promise." Edward reassured, and they began their trip up the mountains, Bella on his back. They could vaguely hear the singing in the background.

* * *

**Cullens:**  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her  
**  
Wolves:**  
(spoken) Good fortune, leech!

**Cullens:**  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

**Wolves:**  
(spoken) Kill the Witch!

**Cullens:**  
Evilness must be punished  
Evil effectively eliminated  
Evilness must be punished  
Kill the Witch!

**Alice:**  
(spoken) And this is more than just a service to the town!  
I have a personal score to settle with his mate-  
The Witch!

(sung) It's due to him I'm like this  
His bite made this occur  
So for once I'm glad we're soulless  
You'll be soulless killing her!

**Emmett:**

And Edward also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If he'd let us killed her then  
When Bella was young  
He wouldn't have this problem today!

**Cullens and wolves:**

Kill her! Kill the witch!

**Wolves:**  
Evilness must be punished  
Leeches and bloodsucker, I would join you if I could  
Because evilness must be punished  
Punished  
Punished  
But good!

* * *

"Um… thanks?" Jacob muttered in his head and Edward laughed.

"I know, my family is so weird. They're rubbing off on the pack, sorry."

"Faster, Edward, faster! I feel like I'm flying!!" Bella chanted from Edward's arms.

"Bella, you're not-" Edward was interrupted when the human decided to belt out lyrics. Of course, that's not without messing them up a bit… Edward had to wonder just how much sleep she had been getting lately.

* * *

**Bella:**  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Forks  
No knives or spoons or even sporks  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

* * *

"Bella, you're not flying. We're running. Or rather, _I'm_ running, because you would hurt yourself," Edward said slowly, as if speaking to a mental patient. She just giggled nonsensically.

"Bella, I need to go fight!" Jacob yelled. "I need to help!"

"But, Jacob…" Bella cried. "I can't lose you! Please, stay with me!"

"I can't do that Bella. I'd rather die of glory than heartbreak. I love you." The werewolf backed away into the woods and then he was gone.

* * *

**Bella:**  
(spoken) Jacob!  
(sung) Oh please don't be hurt, please be alive, please don't leave me.

Oh please don't be hurt, please be alive, please don't leave me.

* * *

Victoria attacked, snarling and trying to get to Bella. Edward and her were neck and neck, but Edward, being the self loathing creature he is, was convinced that he would lose and lose Bella.

Bella cried out. She could lose both of them at the same time. She couldn't take it.

* * *

**Edward:**  
Let her flesh not be torn  
Let her blood leave no stain  
If they kill her  
Let her feel no pain  
Let her bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy her  
Let her never die:  
Let her never die:

**Bella:**  
Edward, be careful, Edward, don't get hurt, Edward please get her

Edward be careful, Edward don't be hurt, Edward, oh Edward!:

What good is this fighting?  
I don't even know what I'm seeing!  
It's going too fast for my eyes!  
Jacob, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Jacob, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

**Edward:**  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

**Bella:**  
Jacob

The Cullens  
Edward…

EDWARD!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Should I really lose my soul  
Is it beyond comprehension?

**Edward:**  
Is this all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
Trying to keep her should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:

All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all the wolves be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Bella, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

* * *

"I am an essentially wicked creature, it's true," Edward murmured to himself as he lunged for Victoria- this time it worked. Bella's blood reached his nose, but he was too busy to notice. "But I am also selfish, and I could never live without Bella."

Victoria's head rolled around and was eventually turned to ashes. Edward propped Bella up on his back again and they ran through the forests to his family.

**

* * *

**

Bella:

There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity  
They'll never bring us down!

* * *

The Edward slowly unloaded Bella from his back, and being the klutz she is, she fell to the ground with a _plop_

"What ever happened to never bringing us down?" she demanded and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, I told you… we were running, not flying!"

"Is she gone?" the rest of the Cullens asked eagerly. Bella and Edward nodded their heads happily.

* * *

**Emmett:**  
No one mourns the Wicked

**Rosalie:**  
No one cries "They won't return!"

**ALL Cullens:**

No one lays a lily on their grave

* * *

"ALRIGHT, STOP WITH THE WICKED! I ALREADY KNOW WE'RE EVIL! WE'RE VAMPIRES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Edward shouted and the family inched away. He had cracked.

* * *

**Ta-da! See how many songs from one musical I managed to fit into one chapter? ONE! Oh yeah, I also have a new story us, Somehow I Know and I'll be putting one up called We're Brothers in just a few minutes! AND if you haven't read What Edward Cullen Will Never Do or you have but didn't review a chapter, please do so! Normally, I don't do this, but it's driving me insane becuase... I hae 99 reviews for it. And it's done. NINETY NINE! One more to a hundred! I had an idea for a bonus chapter, but I'm not sure if I should write it. So, go review it and help me decide! Hint: It has to do with Emmett.**


	11. I Hate Everything About You!

Sorry for the delays, I had tons of schoolwork! School is ending soon though. Anyhow, this song seemed PERFECT! Enjoy! Oh, and I might give you a super short chapter with no song, and then a chapter with just song, just for fun :). I have a scene thought out, but putting the song in would ruin it. So I'll either give you just the scene or find a song to fit it.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

* * *

Bella lay asleep in the tent, shivering against the cold. Jacob pressed his body closer and she sighed in contentment. He grinned in victory and Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"It's only because she's cold," he protested. Jacob snorted and grinned again.

"Yeah, right. Like you can read her mind and know _why_," he taunted. Edward sighed Bella began to squirm, dreams filling her night.

"Be careful…" she mumbled finally. "Sam, watch after my Jacob."

"Her Jacob… see? She does love me." Jacob was exhilarated – he was right! Edward swallowed a bit of his pride as he admitted it was true.

"Yes… but she doesn't know it. So that's good for me."

"You must think about it sometimes! I mean, you ditched her once, and when you came back she was different! In love with me! You can't just not think about it." Edward nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Edward:**

Every time I lie awake  
After every bit I take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I still do miss her yet

**Jacob:**  
Every pack mate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream I make  
All the feelings that I get  
But she still does miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why does she love you?  
I hate everything about you  
But she loves me too!

**Edward:**  
Every time I lie awake  
After every bit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But she still does miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why does she love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why does she love you?

**Jacob:**  
Only when I stop to think  
About her, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
But she loves me too!  
You hate everything about me  
Why can't you just see?

**Edward:**  
I hate  
You hate

**Jacob:**  
I hate  
She loves me

**Both:**

I hate everything about you  
Why does she love you?

* * *

"Jacob," Bella mumbled and said boy's face lit up. He thought she was sleep talking again. "Jacob."

"See? She does love me!" Edward rolled his eyes, listening to Bella's heart.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Edward?" They were being civil for once.

"She's not sleep talking about you. She's awake."

"Wha-"

"Jacob, get off me already!" Seconds later, Edward unzipped the sleeping bag and Jacob went tumbling to the ground. The vampire grinned his crooked smile and helped Bella up off the ground. She smiled and hugged him.

"Filthy bloodsucker," Jacob muttered. Edward's eyes lit up as Bella buried her head into his chest.

"She loves me more," he mouthed when she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Filthy bloodsucker," he repeated. Edward simply stuck out his tongue childishly and swept Bella into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ah, Edward's inner child leaks out in here! Anyhow, I love this song and it's been stuck in my head for AGES (mostly cuz it's _the_ song for Forever Forbidden, my Jasper centric fic!). Funny story actually... my friend came on the bus and asked me what I was listening to on my IPod. So, I told her "I Hate Everything About You." So she was like, what, excuse me! What did _I_ ever do to _you_? So, I thought it was so hilarious that I let her think I hated her until the song ended (whihc was awhile, I had just started to listen to it) and then I explained. Since then, whenever I'm annoyed at her, I pull out my IPod, listen to some music, and direct it to that song. She gets offended every time, but she knows I love her anyways!


	12. I'll Make a Threat Out Of You

Okay, I'm once again sorry for the long wait. I also have some bad news. On July 4th weekend I am going away. And then from Mid July to Mid August I will be away at camp, so I will not be able to post anything for roughly 5 weeks (that's camp, not my vacation. Vacation is another weekend). I will try and come up with another chapter before I leave, but if not I'll post one as soon as I get home!

Anyhow, on a lighter note, I have decided to revisit Disney, thanks to the end of school and nonstop Disney movies (I may have to do You've Got a Friend In Me, just cuz we watched Toy story 1 and 2. Oh, the joy... actually, it's got some inappropriateness for a kid's movie! I just love catching it later on, years after I first watch it!). I am actually revisiting I'll Make A Man Out Of You, because this was the original for that song, the one I originally planned to use and I just couldn't scrap it.

Some parts were inspired by real life. I fell while doing Soulja Boy, figuring out the moves for this fic! I'll tell you which part was inspired by me. It happened just a few hours ago. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Soulja Boy, nor the dance, Twilight, I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan, General Hospital or the History Channel.

* * *

"Okay, Bella, ready?" Jacob asked as they gathered in the clearing. Bella was standing uncertainly next to Jacob, with her arms straight out for balance.

"Sure."

"Alright. First you jump up and cross your legs-" Jacob didn't get any further in his demonstration. Bella hadn't been able to complete the jump. She fell to the ground abruptly, her crash only stopped by Edward. Jacob sneered at the vampire, who was only concerned about Bella.

"What are you _doing?_"

"Learning the Soulja Boy dance! Edward, let go of me!" He obliged unhappily. "I'm ready. So you jump-" she actually completed the move this time- "Now what?"

"You jump out of crossing your legs." She landed, just barely. "Now, stand on one foot and bring the other behind you, tapping it slightly." Jacob showed her slowly, so she could catch the movement. He turned away for just a minute to ward off the disapproving glares from Sam (who was in wolf form). By the time he had turned back around, Bella was laying face first on the dirt.

"You're _hopeless!_ Honestly! How can you manage a motorcycle, but not a dance?"

"I don't dance," she hissed through gritted teeth. Edward smiled and picked her up gently, setting her feet on his like at the prom. They twirled around the clearing gracefully, only earning impatient looks from Jasper. When they didn't stop after five minutes, the blonde erupted.

"Alright, do you want to win this fight or not? LINE UP NOW!" The wolves and Cullens scurried into a line, but Bella and Edward ignored him. With a sigh, he separated the couple and shoved them (Bella extremely gently, Edward not gently at all) towards the group. He forced Edward to stand among the werewolves, who gave him loathing stares. He cringed as Sam stared at him, no doubt thinking about the state in which he had left Bella.

Jasper paced up and down the line, inspecting each and every person, trying to determine how they could help in war. When his eyes set on Bella, Edward wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Relax," the soldier muttered. "She's just a human, she couldn't help." He glanced down both sides of the line, his expression in obvious distaste. "Ugh, this group is terrible. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Jasper:**

Let's get down to business - to fight newborns

Did they send me puppies when I asked for wolves?

You're the biggest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a threat out of you

Tranquil as a human

But no blood within

**Bella: (spoken)**

Hey, was that an insult?

**Jasper:**

They can't find their center

Don't let them just win!

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

**Edward: (spoken)**

Well, we're vampires, what do you expect? We're supposed to be pale!

**Jasper:**

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow they'll make some ash out of you

**They begin to learn how to fight, each battle to be won by Jasper faster than the human eye can see. At one point, he had Esme in a headlock. In another, Carlisle was pinned to a tree. When Jasper let go, the shape of his body left an indent. They tore the tree down to destroy evidence and let Bella sit on it.**

**Jacob:**

I'm never gonna catch my breath

**Bella: (groaning as she watches them all stumble around uncertainly)**

Say goodbye to those who knew me

**Quil:**

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

**Esme:**

This guy's got 'em scared to death

**(spoken harshly)**

Jasper, stop scaring your siblings! And Bella! And the wolves! But mostly Bella!

**Alice:**

Hope that I can see his actions

**Emmett:**

Wow, now I know why he is so grim!

**Montage as they slowly improve on their fighting skills, until Alice manages to pin down Jasper, Edward can put Jasper in a headlock, Rosalie can punch a vampire in the face while fixing her makeup and not even looking at the guy (luckily she hit Emmett, because if it was Jasper or Edward she might not have lasted through the session), and the wolves are able to beat Jasper so well that they nearly get taken away and get out their lighters. Uh ohs!! Oh yeah, and Jacob and Edward have a side fight, but that's a totally different story. The song continues as they fight!**

**Jasper:**

Be a threat!

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a threat!

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a threat!

Don't forget about raging fires

This place will be burnt to a crisp real soon!

**Alice:**

Time is racing toward us till she arrives

**Bella:**

Edward, please don't leave me! You might not survive!

**Edward manages to break free from his fight with Jacob to kiss Bella and reassure her.**

**Edward:**

I amsuited for the rage of war

But I'll pack up, we'll camp right through

How could I ever risk losing you?

**Edward leans in to kiss Bella, but is knocked violently aside by Jacob, who is still continuing their fight from before, which for some reason, actually has nothing to do with Bella. In fact, they don't remember what the fight was about in the first place. But hey, what was Jacob to refuse? Remember, beating vampire butt is fun for werewolves!**

**Kids, don't try this at home. It may result in blood loss, vampircy, hideous scars like Emily has, and/or death.**

* * *

"Edward!!" Carlisle yelled. "Get off of him, now!" Edward glared up at his father before not so gently letting go of the werewolf. As soon as his back was turned though, Quil and Embry attacked him. As Edward rolled around the ground, wrestling with the two werewolves, Jasper shook his head in discontent.

"Maybe it's a good thing he's not fighting with us," Jasper whispered to the family as the bronze haired beauty got his butt kicked. "If he thinks he can handle two on one…" They watched in amusement as Jacob suddenly launched himself at the group. "Three on one…" Seth joined them. "Four on one…"

"You know what?" Emmett commented, surprised. "I never thought I would get sick watching Edward get beaten up, but now…" He shook his head, bored.

Rosalie was disinterested by now, Alice was trying to see future sales at her favorite store, Carlisle was talking to Jasper about their favorite doctor shows, and Esme was trying to figure out what color she should repaint the kitchen with. Only Bella and the wolves were still interested in the fight.

"Can I have Edward's room if he dies?" Alice asked suddenly. "Then Jasper can actually have a room for once. And his closet is HUGE!"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Esme shrugged. "Oh, I have the perfect shade of pink for you to paint it!"

"Did you remember to tape General Hospital?" Carlisle asked Jasper, immersed in their conversation,

"No, why would I? There was a History Channel special about the Civil War on!" Carlisle cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to miss it! Come on, let's go home. Edward and Bella will get back eventually… and if Edward can't, the wolves will take Bella home." The Cullens turned on their heels and left swiftly.

Bella watched the fight uncertainly as the boys begged her to cheer for them.

"I'm your boyfriend!" Edward begged.

"I'm your best friend!" Jacob retailiated.

"Fiance!"

"Werewolf!"

"Vampire!"

"The one that _didn't leave you!_"

"Um, um, um… BOYFRIEND!"

"You used that!"

"Fiance?"

"Nope!:

"Uh… vampire?"

"How does that help if vampires are trying to kill her?"

Bella stepped back slowly as they forgot about her presence.

"Hey, um, Emmett? Alice? Jasper? Esme? Carlisle? Rosalie? Anyone? Wanna take me home?" she called into the empty forest as the skies opened up and her phone rang. Exasperated, she took it out and answered to Charlie.

"Hey, Dad."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"With Edward," Bella responded, adding mentally "_Well, it's sort of true. He is here!"_

"What are you doing?" With a glance at the boys, Bella answered without thinking.

"Wrestling… oh one second." Edward had gotten an advantage over thee wolves and was currently pinning them to the ground. "Edward, stay on top!" she cheered. "Sorry, Dad, what was that?"

"You… him… on top… wrestling…" There was the clunk of the phone falling to the ground and the scream of her father, loud and clear. Oops.

* * *

Haha! Oops. I just love that last part to death. That and the Soulja Boy dance. I hope you liked it! My real life bit-

"Now, stand on one foot and bring the other behind you, tapping it slightly." Jacob showed her slowly, so she could catch the movement. He turned away for just a minute to ward off the disapproving glares from Sam (who was in wolf form). By the time he had turned back around, Bella was laying face first on the dirt.

That, my dears, was inspired by what I did while writing thing for you guys! The pain i endure for you! Well, actually, I endure it either way, I'm a klutz, it's just more enjoyable now that I can pin the blame on someone! Just kidding, I love you all. I probably shouldn't have been dancing... Anyhow, it was just a few hours ago. Reviews help me write faster, so if you wnat another chapter before I leave... review!


	13. He Kissed A Girl And He Liked It

Kay, just so you know, I have nothing against gays. I just know that Edward's not and I believe it would be reasonable for Emmett and Jasper to think he is before. Plus I absolutely LOVE this song! The tune is so catchy! So, without further ado- a chapter onbly days after the last. Amazing, right? Takes place right after the meadow in Twilight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, MTV, YouTube, or I Kissed a Girl

* * *

"Everyone needs to hunt tonight," Edward ordered briskly as he walked into the living room. The teenagers were watching movie videos on YouTube and Carlisle and Esme were watching MTV (but only because Alice managed to convince them she had a vision of them watching it). "Especially Jasper."

Jasper was offended.

"What did I do? I haven't killed anyone, have I?"

"Not yet. I'm bringing Bella home tomorrow." The room fell silent, the only noise left being the TV in the background.

"So… what happened today?" Alice asked, if only for the sake of the family. She of course, knew everything.

"I kissed her," Edward finally admitted with a lovesick grin. He sat down on the couch, his expression daydreaming. He was pulled out of that by Emmett's loud realization.

"You're not gay, then?" The girls and their parents rolled their eyes while Emmett and Jasper discussed this discovery.

"Why would you think that?" Edward was confused, annoyed, and perhaps a little scared of his brothers. "Just because I've never liked a girl before doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"But… the Denali clan… they… and you… and Tanya…" Jasper stuttered and now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes.

"Tanya is just a friend, I have no feelings for her whatsoever. Bella on the other hand…"

"How is it that when you find a girl you like, it's just a human?" Rosalie asked and Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. But she's amazing."

"And how was the kiss?" Alice joined back in, excited as ever.

"I liked it. A lot," Edward told her after a moment of thinking. Their conversation was interrupted by a song playing on the TV.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it! Hope my boyfriend don't mind it! I kissed a girl just to try it!" the song went and Emmett and Jasper's eyes lit up. Edward groaned, seeing their plan in their heads.

* * *

**Jasper and Emmett:**

This was not the way we thought  
We didn't question  
We laughed and teased a lot  
Lost our discretion  
It's not what, we're used to  
We bet it will be gone  
We're curious for you  
She caught your attention

He kissed a girl and he liked it

**Edward:  
**She was so floral scented

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**He kissed a girl just to try it  
We can't believe he liked it!  
It seems so wrong

**Edward:  
**It felt so right

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**He's falling in love tonight  
He kissed a girl and he liked it  
He liked it!

No, she's not even our kind  
It doesn't matter  
He can't even read her mind  
That doesn't deter!  
It's not what, good vamps do  
Not how they should behave

**Edward:  
**My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

**Emmett and Jasper:  
**He kissed a girl and he liked it

**Edward:  
**She was so floral scented

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**He kissed a girl just to try it  
We can't believe he liked it!  
It seems so wrong

**Edward:  
**It felt so right

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**He's falling in love tonight  
He kissed a girl and he liked it  
He liked it!

**Edward:  
**Bella is so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

He kissed a girl and he liked it

**Edward:  
**She was so floral scented

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**He kissed a girl just to try it  
We can't believe he liked it!  
It seems so wrong

**Edward:  
**It felt so right

**Jasper and Emmett:  
**He's falling in love tonight  
He kissed a girl and he liked it

**Edward:**

I liked it!

* * *

"Aww, our little Eddie is all grown up!" Jasper cooed as if speaking to a little kid.

"We have so much to teach him!" Emmett joined in. "Now, listen closely here. I need to teach you about the birds and the bees."

Suddenly, Edward was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"Bella's house," Alice laughed.

"Hm… seems he took our lesson very well," Jasper remarked.

"Yes, he certainly did."

**Later that night…**

"I'm back!"

"Edward! What happened?"

"I kissed her again."

"Aww…" was Alice comment.

"Yuck. Human," was Rosalie's.

"That's nice," was Carlisle's.

"I'm so glad you found someone you like!" was Esme's.

"HE KISSED A GIRL AND HE LIKED IT! SHE WAS SO FLORAL SCENTED! HE KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT! WE CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIKED IT! IT SEEMS SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT, HE'S FALLING IN LOVE TONIGHT! HE KISSED A GIRL AND HE LIKED IT! HE LIKED IT!" Now, we can all guess who said that.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I was in the shower, humming the song, and all of a sudden, the words "He kissed a girl just to try it! We can't believe he liked it!" popped up. So obviously, I had to write it! Plus I needed to get it out of my head. No better outlet than fanfiction!


	14. Dear Alice, Count Me In

**So, if you've read my fic, Forever Forbidden, and have read the flashback chapter, this is it in song form, pretty much. That's what this whole story is, isn't it?**

**If you haven't read it, a) go read it and/or b) just read Chapter 9 (which is actually Chapter 8). Otherwise you'll be totally lost and I don't wanna just give away the whole story here! What kind of self advertisement would that be? Haha.**

**Anyhow, this plot bunny struck me after a fatal try of doing On Top of Spagetti. I had a full total of four lines before writer's block hit. Wanna hear? On top on the sidewalk! All filled up with blood! I lost my fiance! When she fell in the mud! I thought it up at camp, so... I was kinda stuck on camp songs. I was originally going to do it between Maria and Jasper (well, um, yeah, _duh_, the song is Dear Maria, Count Me In), but decided that Alice/Jasper fluff was cuter. I might still do that Maria thing, as it is canon and that is my objective for this fic, with the exception of this and my play chapters. Oh boy, I should do the opening night there! Ha, that would be fun. I just need to find a good Disney song. Aw, come on - Mr. Banner DESERVES Disney! There's no other way to put it! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Dear Maria, Count Me In (by All Time Low)**

* * *

"Alice, is this a good idea?" Jasper asked at they approached the store. "Is it safe?"

"Of course!" Her laugh was musical to his ears, her eyes light and happy. "We need to get a map to go to the Cullens, don't we?"

"I guess. But - ."

"Don't say that I can go alone. I saw that you would say that." Jasper glared at her, but couldn't hold it up for long. He loved her too much.

"Did you really see that or am I just predictable?" he asked her instead.

"Predictable," she admitted.

"Dammit," Jasper muttered. "I've lost my touch!" Alice giggled and their hands brushed.

"Major Whitlock, you have not lost your touch at all." If he was human, his face would have been bright red. "For example, I didn't even know that you were going to propose until a few minutes ago. How did you keep away from my visions?"

"I don't know. But you're right. I haven't lost my touch at all." As he leaned in to kiss her, she ducked away, only letting him peck her on the cheek.

"Map, first."

"Right," Jasper agreed. "So, we'll go together, right?"

"Of course!" Alice pulled him out of the car and into the small shop.

* * *

**Alice:**

I got your picture  
I'm coming with you

**Jasper:**  
Oh, please, Alice, count me in  
There's a future that I know we can have  
You saw again

(**guitar)**

**Alice:**  
When the lights go up  
I want to watch the way you sparkle in the storm

**Jasper:  
**The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at;  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last

**Alice:  
**'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you

**Jasper:**  
Oh, please, Alice, count me in

**Alice:**  
There's a future that I know we can have  
I saw it again  
Ooh, please, don't ever be in any doubt!  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

**Jasper:**  
Live and let live  
You'll tell the future of the home team  
I'll be the spectator  
Living another tale of the American dream

**Alice:**  
I see your name in lights  
You are my own star  
Boy, we'll take them by storm  
It isn't that hard...

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you

**Jasper:**  
Oh, please, Alice, count me in

Alice:  
There's a future that I know we can have  
I saw it again  
Ooh, please, don't ever be in any doubt!  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

Whooah!

Heehee!

**(Man falls and starts to bleed. Jasper visibly struggles)**

Take a breath  
Don't it sound so easy?  
Never had a doubt

**Jasper:**  
Now I'm going crazy  
He's lying on the floor!

**Alice:**  
Take a breath  
And let the rest come easy  
Never settle down

**Jasper:**  
'Cause the blood flow lures me  
Always wanting more

**(attacks man and kills him and runs away. Alice follows, trying to stop him, but it doesn't work)**

**Alice:**  
'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you

**Jasper:**  
Alice, don't count me in

**Alice:**  
There's a future that I know we can have  
I saw it again  
Ooh, please, don't ever be in any doubt!  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

**Jasper:**

I got your picture

Not coming with you  
Alice, don't count me in  
That's a future that I know we can't have

* * *

"Jasper, please!" Alice begged, but he was gone. He had run away. He wasn't coming back. She found a letter from him a few days later, tucked in the side pocket of her car.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm not coming with you. Sorry. Love you, always will._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

**

* * *

**

Aw, it ends sad, but if you follow Forever Forbidden, you will learn what happens later!! Whoo! I had to put the little note at the end. It just seemed right, ya know? I was so used to writing this scene from jasper's POV (I redid it, like, three times) that I accidentally slipped into first person instead of third for this. So I had to redo most of it. Oh well, it's fixed now. I hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated! And really... this song deserves some appreciation! It's one of my new faves, it's awesome!

**And yes, I used self advertisement at least two or three times for the same fic in this chapter alone.**

* * *


	15. Bella's Lullaby

**Hey! In honor of the movie, I have a _special_ song for this chapter! Mind you, I adore Bella's Lullaby. I think it's a beautiful piece, even though it's not quite what I expected. Carter Burwell's music is great, if that's what the rest of the score is like (I'll find out tonight, when I go see it!). SO... I am merely making fun here. No harm intended, because I really do love it.**

**And yes, I know that Jasper doesn't have extra abilities. This was fun to write about, though! It's a little different, because there are no words, except for at the end, where they do the remix version (which you get for free if you buy tickets on Fandango). The remix version is... eh, it's alright. I like it well enough. But I had to make fun of it!**

**I do not own Twilight or Bella's Lullaby (Carter Burwell). Same goes for the remix version.**

* * *

Bella ran her hands over the grand piano in awe.

"It's beautiful," she breathed before turning to Edward. "You play?"

"A bit," he shrugged. "Would you like to hear?"

"Of course!" Bella's cheeks flushed with excitement as he sat beside her on the bench. Her heart fluttered when their shoulders touched and she blushed. It was so embarrassing, especially now that everyone could hear!

"I wrote this for you," Edward told her and her fingers began to move over the keys.

* * *

**Edward:**

Is playing piano, but no noise comes out. He starts slamming on the keys, but nothing happens. A very confused look comes over his face.

**Cullen family:**

Assembles into an orchestra

**Alice:**

Begins to conduct. Music plays for a few moments and then she cues Edward, who is still trying to play. Suddenly, music comes out of the piano, and it works.

Song continues until end. Bella has tears in her eye, and Edward looks annoyed.

Cullen family flees the room

* * *

"Oh, Edward!" Bella cried. "That was beautiful! You wrote that for me?"

"No," he almost growled. "I didn't."

"But you just said – "

"I didn't write that!" Edward yelled. "Where is the lullaby? And why couldn't I play it? I tried to, but my hands would only play that song! The lullaby has no other instruments! And it's not so high, because you can hum it and make it sound good, and no offense, but you can't sing very well if your voice goes to high."

"How do you – "

"You sing in the shower." Bella's mouth dropped open, but the vampire rolled his eyes. "You sing loudly. I can hear it from your yard, if I'm listening."

"Edward, I think it's beautiful either way."

"But I didn't write it! It was supposed to be my song!" Edward tried to plunk out the correct notes, but no matter what, the melody from before would sound.

Suddenly, words came tumbling out of Edward's mouth and a beat sounded through the room (courtesy of Alice's keyboard and Jasper's computer).

"Are you afraid?" Edward asked Bella before his hands began to move, without his control. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of losing you!" Bella said suddenly, without meaning or wanting to. "This isn't real! This sort of stuff just doesn't exist!"

"It does in my world," Edward continued before slamming the keys on the piano to bits. The music stopped and he looked relieved. "Okay, this sort of stuff doesn't even happen in my world!"

Edward stormed out of the room angrily and Alice danced over to a giggling Bella. Jasper approached as well, yet kept his distance.

"It worked!" Bella laughed.

"I told you that Jasper could control actions, too. It's not just emotions. But nobody ever believed me! Nobody! Not until now!" Alice wrapped her arms around her husband and he grinned.

"He couldn't possibly think I get you to stop shopping by making you happy, could he?" Jasper questioned and Edward burst suddenly into the room (this time on his own accord).

"You couldn't?"

"Yeah! And how else could I have gotten Emmett to give me that grizzly last time we went hunting?"

"Jerk!" Emmett cried and was beside his brother in a flash. Jasper waved his hand nonchalantly and the brothers could do nothing but glare.

"Stupid, strong vampire," they muttered in unison. Alice laughed lightly before skipping over to Emmett and pushing him right down to the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Jasper shook his head before fleeing the room, away from Bella. The boys leaped from their positions and began to chase him.

"JASPER!"

"Oh, no."

* * *

**Poor Jasper.... I love him, though! Anyhow, have fun when you all watch the movie, and please no spoilers in the reviews (DO let me know if you've seen it, so when I reply I can talk and ramble!). Actually... this chapter is poor Edward.**


End file.
